The invention relates to a group of motor vehicles.
Motor vehicles are classified in various vehicle classes in accordance with the shape, size and/or the price point thereof. In this case, the term “vehicle segment” is also used instead of the term “vehicle class”. For example, the European Commission has defined the following vehicle classes for the competition law market definition: very small cars, small cars, middle class, upper middle class, upper class, luxury class. The German Federal Motor Transport Authority distinguishes between the following vehicle classes: minis, small cars, compact class, middle class, upper middle class, upper class. In addition, there are additional categories, for example, for all-terrain vehicles, sports cars, cabriolets, mini-vans, and multi-purpose vehicles.
In order to increase the efficiency of the production process, manufacturers of motor vehicles use uniform carcass components to the greatest possible extent for the bodies-in-white of the motor vehicles thereof. In this case, the object is also to use such “common components” generally in motor vehicles of different vehicle classes. As a result of using common components, investment in the tools and installations can be substantially reduced in the pressing plant and in terms of body carcasses. The use of common components is known with some manufacturers of vehicles, for example, using the term “platform strategy”.
Thus, for example, it is known from WO 2013/076016 A1 to form a group of motor vehicles which belong to different vehicle classes by at least two differently constructed rear-end modules (“rear construction” of the motor vehicle). In this case, the rear longitudinal carriers of the rear-end modules are constructed to be uniform in terms of the middle and rear part-region thereof, that is to say, as common components. Only the front part-region of the rear longitudinal carriers is constructed to be different depending on the vehicle class.
An object of the invention is to provide a new approach for producing bodies-in-white for motor vehicles of different vehicle classes which allows a clear differentiation between the different vehicle classes with the most extensive possible use of common components, in particular in the front and middle portion of the carrier structure of the motor vehicle (“front-end module” or “passenger cell module”).
This and other objects are achieved by a group of motor vehicles wherein the motor vehicles of each group have at least one module which is constructed as a common component. At least two front-end modules with different spacings of the engine mounts and at least two passenger cell modules with different spacings of the front seats are provided, wherein the front-end modules and the passenger cell modules are combinable in such a manner that at least two groups of motor vehicles of different vehicle classes are produced.
The term “group of motor vehicles” is intended to be understood in connection with the present invention to mean the entirety of motor vehicles of at least a first and a second vehicle series, wherein the two vehicle series belong to different vehicle classes. Naturally, the bodies-in-white of more than two vehicle series can also be combined to form a group of motor vehicles.
The core notion of the invention is to provide a “front-end module” and a “passenger cell module”, wherein the two modules can be combined in spite of a different construction without limitation, and motor vehicles of different vehicle classes can thereby be constituted. The core notion is in this instance, on the one hand, to provide the front-end module with different engine mount spacings and, on the other hand, to provide the passenger cell module with different spacings of the front seats, but furthermore to configure as many connecting dimensions as possible in a uniform manner for the two modules.
As a result, standardized interfaces can be provided in order to be able to combine the two modules with each other irrespective of the different configurations thereof.
In this case, each of the at least four modules is constructed as a “common component”, that is to say, all the variants of one of the modules are “common components” (see definition below).
The spacings of the engine mounts or the front seats each relate to the width extent Y of the vehicle, that is to say, transversely to the longitudinal direction X of the vehicle.
As a result of the invention, it is possible in a particularly efficient manner to provide a width expansion on the front-end module for different drive units and a width expansion on the passenger cell module for different inner space widths. These two measures are, if naturally not exclusively, then substantially suitable for a differentiation of motor vehicles of different vehicle classes.
The term “different spacing of the front seats” is intended to be understood to mean that this spacing actually acts on the seat position of an occupant, that is to say, a greater spacing of the front seats acts as greater spacing of the occupants relative to each other. Again, that is to say, as a result of the different spacing of the front seats, the so-called H points (hip points) or R points (seat reference points) of the occupants are located at different distances from each other in the transverse direction Y of the vehicle. The important aspect is to produce seat spacings which are adequate in accordance with the vehicle classes. In addition to the spacing of the front seats relative to each other, the passenger cell modules can also have different positions of the seats in a longitudinal direction X of the vehicle.
As a result of the invention, it is advantageously possible to constitute motor vehicles of three vehicle classes, for example, motor vehicles of the upper class, the upper middle class and the middle class. This constitution can also include additional motor vehicles which are derived from the individual vehicle classes, such as, for example, all-terrain vehicles, sports cars, cabriolets, mini-vans, multi-purpose vehicles, etc.
An important aspect for the entire configuration and the outward appearance of a motor vehicle is the spacing thereof between the center of the front wheels and the instrument panel (“dash/axle spacing”). In order to distinguish between vehicles of the individual vehicle classes, this spacing must be varied accordingly within the context of the scaling possibilities.
The front-end module is configured in an embodiment of the invention so that it has uniform receiving members for different types of drive systems (rear-wheel drive or all-wheel drive), drive units (for example, Otto-type or diesel-type internal combustion engines, in-line engines, V-type engines, where applicable each having different numbers of cylinders), gear mechanisms (gearboxes, automatic gear mechanisms, double clutch mechanisms) and front axle systems (for example, telescopic leg axle, double wishbone axle). The configuration according to the invention makes it possible for there to be in each front-end module only uniform receiving members for the respective units and systems. Where applicable, limitations are connected therewith so that, for example, in a “small” front-end module there is no “space” for the largest category of drive units and consequently this possible combination is eliminated, which for economic reasons is, however, accepted. However, the exclusions which result for technical reasons for specific possible combinations are compensated for by the advantages from standardizing the modules and therefore the more economical production.
A major factor for the group of motor vehicles according to the invention is the use of uniform drive trains for the motor vehicles within a front-end module, with uniform bearing locations for the engine and/or gear mechanism, with uniform angles of inclination of the engines, irrespective of whether a gasoline engine or a diesel engine is involved, whether the motor vehicle is provided with a rear wheel drive or with all-wheel drive, whether the motor vehicle further has an electric motor as a drive unit in addition to the internal combustion engine (hybrid vehicle), etc.
Another factor in standardizing the drive train is, for example, the continuous use of a chain distribution gear in place of a toothed wheel distribution gear, with advantages with regard to the degree of efficiency, costs and weight, preferably in conjunction with an output shaft which is “near the gear mechanism” from the distribution gear to the front axle gear mechanism. The position of the front axle system, the steering gear, the distribution gear output and/or the front axle gear mechanism is preferably standardized.
The uniform position of the drive train is, for example, defined by the dimension between the center of the front wheels and a fixed coordinate of the drive unit. Similarly, for example, the dimension between the rear edge of the drive unit and the position of the output of the distribution gear mechanism can be standardized. In a particularly advantageous manner, the position of the engine bearings and/or the gear transmission bearings is standardized.
The engine-specific interfaces, for example, the limit contours of the engine-outlet-side end of the exhaust installation (“hot end”) and/or the air intake installation, the position of the gear mechanism and/or the front axle gear mechanism, etc., are identical for all the variants of the motorizations within a module.
In an embodiment of the invention, the passenger cell module is constructed in such a manner that it positions the driver seat and passenger seat differently depending on the vehicle class both in relation to the transverse direction of the vehicle and/or in relation to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Furthermore, the vertical positioning of the driver seat and passenger seat can also be different for different passenger cell modules in order to achieve a differentiation, for example, between sedans, coupes or the like, on the one hand, and all-terrain vehicles, multi-purpose vehicles or the like, on the other hand.
As already explained above, there are produced in the transverse direction of the vehicle different spacings of the H points or R points between the driver and passenger. This spacing between the two front occupants of a motor vehicle is decisive for the feeling of space in the respective vehicle class. Furthermore, the configuration of the central console and/or the “center stack” is important in this case.
The spacing between the front seats can also influence the dimensioning and the positioning of fitted members in the inner space, for example, the size of an air-conditioning unit and/or a head-up display, the position of the pedals and/or the steering installation so that these fitted members can be configured and positioned adequately relative to the vehicle class. In the case of the air-conditioning unit and head-up display, this affects the position in a longitudinal direction X of the vehicle. The position of the pedals and the steering installation relates primarily to the transverse direction Y of the vehicle. Furthermore, the passenger cell module can be configured in such a manner that it can receive when necessary a so-called “central bass”, that is to say, a centrally arranged loudspeaker for reproducing the low frequencies.
The size classification (scaling) of the motor vehicles of different vehicle classes in the passenger cell region is carried out in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle as a result of the positioning of the seats for the front occupants. This is achieved by different positions of the transverse seat carriers for the driver and passenger seat in relation to the front wall. As a result of this scaling, the outer size of the vehicles and/or the provision of space inside the vehicles are constituted. The dimension for this is the spacing between the center of the front wheels and the R point. Similarly, the spacing of the R point with respect to the engine can be used as a reference.
Furthermore, the passenger cell module can be constructed to receive different air-conditioning units, for example, a two-zone air-conditioning unit (with control of the air-conditioning at the front seats; with limited control of the air-conditioning for the back seats, this is a so-called 2.5-zone air-conditioning unit) or a four-zone air-conditioning unit with independent control of the air-conditioning at the front seats or rear seats. The air-conditioning unit is preferably air-controlled.
The term “air-conditioning unit” is intended to be understood to be a system for heating and/or cooling the interior of the vehicle.
Furthermore, the passenger cell module may be provided with center consoles of different sizes (in relation to the width and/or length). The decisive feature here is the extent in the longitudinal direction X of the vehicle. Furthermore, the passenger cell module can receive different driver assistance units, such as, for example, a head-up display. Similarly, different entertainment units may be provided, such as, for example, different loudspeaker installations.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the passenger cell modules have uniform front wall regions so that different front-end modules can be connected. As a result, the front wall forms a “commonality center”, that is to say, a uniform interface between different front-end and passenger cell modules. It is advantageous in this case if the front wall region has uniform openings for components (for example, elements of the steering, the air-conditioning unit, the brake unit, bushings for lines, etc.) and for lines. The lines may be electrical lines, in particular a portion of a cable harness or media-routing lines. The components may be, for example, the steering column, components of the pedal system, the brake device, etc. The front wall is constructed in such a manner that at the front side the at least two front-end modules can be flange-mounted on the front wall with the different spacings of the engine mounts without any limitation.
The front wall preferably has uniform introduction planes, that is to say, regions which are provided for the introduction of components and lines, so that the precise introduction openings can be introduced where applicable in the individual case. In addition, the front wall also has “variable” regions in order, for example, to be able to produce different vertical positions of the air-conditioning unit, for example, in order to constitute the difference between a sports vehicle and a Sports Utility Vehicle within the group of vehicles. The respective vehicle-specific adaptation, for example, with regard to the position of the windshield and/or the cowl, can also be produced with the variable regions of the uniform front wall.
The scaling of the different heights of the R points is achieved by a different positioning of the front wall in the vertical direction (Z) in the vehicle. In a particular manner, the scaling results in a vertical direction Z as a result of different distribution of the openings over the vertical extent of the front wall.
An important aspect for the entire configuration and the outward appearance of a motor vehicle is the spacing thereof between the center of the front wheels and the instrument panel (“dash-axle spacing”). In order to distinguish between vehicles of the individual vehicle classes, this spacing must be varied accordingly within the context of the scaling possibilities.
In another embodiment of the invention, the front-end and the passenger cell modules can be combined with at least two different rear-end modules. The rear-end modules are with different receiving members for different rear axle systems (for example, multi-link rear axles with different configurations) and/or for different types of rear sound absorbers (for example, shell dampers, winding dampers) and/or fuel addition systems (for example, urea supply) and/or rear axle control systems (with air suspension) and/or spare wheel concepts (with full-size spare wheel or with an “emergency” spare wheel or without any spare wheel).
In one embodiment of the invention, a “receptacle” for control devices, media containers, etc., is provided in the rear-end module. The structural space for the receptacle is reserved in all rear-end modules. The connection locations for the receptacle are standardized in all rear-end modules.
A transverse rear sound absorber of the exhaust gas installation is preferably provided adjacent to the receptacle, for example, in the configuration as a winding sound absorber.
It is particularly advantageous if the connection locations are provided for an energy storage module in the region under the bench type rear seat in all motor vehicles according to the invention in an identical manner. Consequently, it is possible to carry out for all the motor vehicles of the group according to the invention, in principle without any limitation, a “hybridization”, that is to say, the provision with an electric motor in addition to the internal combustion engine by the spatial requirement being reserved for an electrical energy store. Consequently, the energy storage module forms a “commonality center” in the rear-end module, comparable with the above-described front wall as a “commonality center” between different front-end and passenger cell modules.
The invention preferably relates to motor vehicles which are in principle provided with a rear-wheel drive (standard drive) and alternatively (where applicable in at least one model variant only) are provided with all-wheel drive.
The decisive aspect is that a uniform underbody is used for the passenger cell modules and therefore for the entire group of motor vehicles. The uniform underbody is characterized by an identical width for all the vehicles of the group. Different vehicle widths are constituted, for example, by different door sill trims. Similarly, different side frames can be used. The underbody must be provided so that front-end modules with different spacings of the engine mounts can be connected thereto. The expansion of the positions of the front seats and/or the rear seats is carried out by different transverse seat carriers which may further have where applicable consoles for the adjustment of the vertical position. The central tunnel-like member can also be constructed in the underbody so that it is suitable for motor vehicles both with standard drive and with all-wheel drive. The different length of the individual vehicles of the group is achieved using a uniform underbody where applicable by being cut or pieced together, preferably in the region of the rear seats.
Significant features which are carried out in the individual modules of the group of motor vehicles according to the invention are set out below: a uniform drive train and/or a continuous concept for implementing a hybrid drive by providing a structural space for an electrical store and/or a uniform underbody (which is also suitable for vehicles with rear-wheel drive and with all-wheel drive) and/or a uniform front wall and/or a preferably air-controlled air-conditioning unit (the air-conditioning unit can be arranged on the front wall as a result of the air control) and/or a rear-axle system with a spatial link axle in different embodiments and/or a receptacle in the rear-end module, where applicable in conjunction with a transverse rear sound absorber.
As already mentioned above, advantages are produced in a particular manner in motor vehicles with a standard drive which have an underbody which is configured so that it can also be used when these motor vehicles are provided with an all-wheel drive. Consequently, it is not necessary to keep variants of the underbody for drive variants of the motor vehicle.
Furthermore, advantages are produced in a particular manner in motor vehicles which are provided with an internal combustion engine as the drive unit and which have an underbody which is configured in such a manner that it can also be used when these motor vehicles have an electric motor as an additional drive unit. In this case, it may be advantageous to configure the underbody in a uniform manner from the front wall region only as far as the so-called heelboard while the region of the base plate behind the heelboard is configured differently in accordance with the construction with only an internal combustion engine (fuel tank in the region under the rear seats) or with a hybrid drive (battery in the region under the rear seats and fuel tank in a region behind the heelboard).
The term “common component” (similarly to the term “uniform” component) includes unprocessed components which are produced with the same deep-drawing tool. Following the production in the pressing plant, these “common components” can be changed by being shortened or lengthened in terms of the longitudinal dimension thereof. During shortening by cutting, for example, a longitudinal carrier or a deep-drawn planar sheet metal portion which is generally used for motor vehicles of two or more vehicle classes is shortened depending on the vehicle class by being cut at one of the end portions thereof for the motor vehicles of the smaller vehicle class(es). Alternatively, the longitudinal carrier or the sheet metal portion can also be lengthened by fitting a lengthening piece depending on the vehicle class by riveting, welding, screwing, adhesive-bonding, etc. These adaptations in terms of length, by cutting to length (cutting) or by lengthening (piecing together) are production steps which are carried out as a subsequent measure in “common components” which are produced beforehand with a uniform deep-drawing tool so that only comparatively low operating and tool costs are involved for these subsequent measures.
Deep-drawn sheet metal components are, for example, the front wall, base plate, longitudinal carriers, etc. The sheet metal material may be homogeneous over the surface extent thereof or, for example, be formed by a so-called “tailored blank”.
The term “common component” further includes (similarly to the term “uniform” component) unprocessed components which are produced with the same casting tool. The advantage of cast components involves inter alia the large variety of possibilities of integrating functions, fitted components, connection regions, etc. For example, telescopic leg receiving members can advantageously be formed by cast components.
The term “common component” further comprises (similarly to the term “uniform” component) unprocessed components which are produced with the same extrusion tool. Extrusion profiles have a cross-section which remains constant over the longitudinal extent thereof. Extrusion profiles are particularly suitable for the construction of longitudinal carriers. Extrusion profiles can be produced with different lengths or be shortened subsequently by cutting to the necessary length. Furthermore, extrusion profiles can be partially changed in terms of the cross-section thereof by subsequent processing, such as, for example, by milling in order to remove a chamber in a multi-chamber profile.
In principle, different hole patterns for connecting the “common component” to the body-in-white and/or to fitted components can be fitted to the “common components” of each individual module depending on the vehicle class by punching, drilling, etc. However, the important aspect for the “common components” is that after the production in the same deep-drawing tool no additional shaping changes are carried out. By using a uniform deep-drawing tool which extends over vehicle classes, the investment costs for the production devices are substantially reduced. Different hole patterns are necessary, for example, during the production of motor vehicles in different national configurations as so-called “left-hand drive” or “right-hand drive” types, because of the laterally transposed openings in the front wall for the steering, brakes, etc.
Naturally, “common components” can also at least partially be constructed as identical components.
The positional designations which are used in connection with the present invention “front” and “rear” and terms derived therefrom relate to the fitted position of the relevant components in the motor vehicle and the direction of travel of the motor vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.